


Heavy Fire

by Kboucher52



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kboucher52/pseuds/Kboucher52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria Zull is moved to her father's childhood home after a call from Sam Uley. Vic is forced to come to terms with many changes in her life. Can she overcome the heavy fire that La Push will throw at her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heavy fire chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason the last few paragraphs are all connected even though there are spaces when I edit it. I know its annoying but I cant fix it, sorry!

“Well, here it is! my childhood home!” The pale blue house stood out against the surrounding background of green and brown. The rest of the houses for as far as I could see were varying shades of tan, white, and brown. We pulled into the driveway and I climbed out of the SUV with my pillow in tow. I walked up the stairs on the left side of the porch towards the door. flowers lined the porch to the door in front of me. I unlocked the door with my key and walked in while dad talked to the guys driving the movers truck. I turned to the left and in front of me was the living room. The couch would go up against the left wall, the tv on the wall on the right. The door to the spare bedroom in front of me in the middle. The wall where the tv would go had a set of stairs going up to the second floor. I walked through the arch on the right of me into the kitchen. In front of me was a nook with a round table and a bench. To my left, up against the wall was a stove, sink, and counter. The fridge would go in front of me in between the counter and island. The back door was near the end of the wall. I went up the stairs and at the top dads room was in front of me. A linen closet to the right of me and my room farther down the hall from that. I went into my room and used post-its to mark where I wanted my stuff put.  
I went outside to help dad after dropping my pillow on the island in the kitchen. He was standing with a group of boys and an older man in a wheelchair. He was talking to the tallest one. “I just want to thank you for packing up and moving back here so fast. You’ll be a great help to the pack.”  
“It’s no problem Sam. It’ll be nice to be back here and show Vic where I grew up.”  
“Ahh so your the infamous Sam that I’ve been hearing so much about for the past few days” I said. He was tall and plain looking, but built. All of the boys were. They were also all very attractive. "Boys this is my daughter Victoria. Vic, this is Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Jacob, Seth, Colin, Brady, and this old man here is Billy, Jacob's dad. They're gonna help us move all of our stuff in."  
"Its nice to meet you guys. Ill be at the store getting groceries and pizza if you need me, Cant hurt myself before soccer season starts." I smiled as I walked to the car. "Oh so you know where your going then?" dad yelled at me. I stopped walking and slowly pivoted on my foot. They were all looking at me and snickering. I pointed to them and said "yeah, that way". They all started laughing and Jacob said "Your missing a few turns but that's the general direction. Seth will go with you." The smallest of them all came up to the car and got in with me.

"So what grade are you in?" he asked me before we even got out of the driveway. "I'm gonna be a junior when school starts next week. you?"  
"Turn left here, I'm gonna be a junior too well prolly have classes together, the school isn't that big. So you play soccer?! That's cool I've always wanted to play a sport but I never got the chance I'm kinda scrawny if you haven't noticed but I'm gonna grow into my muscles, Jacob says its cuz I didn't hit puberty before I changed the first time but I don't know we'll see oooooo I wasn't supposed to say that..."  
"Okay one, can you breath when you talk? I don't want you passing out when I'm driving. Two I didn't know you were a wolf! Dad told me Sam was and that a few of the guys here were to but he never said who!"  
"You know about us?! How?! We aren't allowed to tell anybody how do you know?!"  
"When dad moved away with my mom he left Sam. He left their little two man pack. He didn't have an alpha. He told me on the way over here and I almost jumped out of the car. He knew it was going to be his only chance to tell me before we got here and he took it. He knew Sam wasn't gonna let him tell me once he accepts his role. I don't have a mom anymore. I haven't for a long time its just going to be me and my dad in the house and he wanted me to know why I woke up alone one day in the future."  
"Well that's cool of him. Now we don't have to watch what we say or do, do you know how annoying that is when we have to control ourselves all the time?! The only place we can be free is Sam and Emily's house and its not that big! Now we can come and hangout at your place too! turn right and its on your right." I parked the car and we got out and walked into the store. I grabbed a cart and we went down every isle looking for two weeks worth of food and dinner for tonight. The whole time everyone that passed us said hi to Seth and asked him how he and his mom and sister were. "How come your sister wasn't at my house helping?"  
"Someone has to be on patrol all the time. Sam likes to be ahead of things." He said as he grabbed a loaf of bread. "Patrol? Whats that?"  
"Patrol is where one or two wolves runs the whole property line of La Push. If we catch a whiff of something then Sam splits us up as he sees fit and puts more wolves on patrol at one time till we catch the vamp. You do know what a vamp is right?"  
"Yeah dad put that in his confession speech. Why would vampires come here?"  
"Well it's almost always overcast here. Rains five days out of seven. Its the perfect environment for them. They sparkle so no sun is good. Also a coven of them lives in the next town over, Forks. They're different from the rest of them, they like to be called a family and they're vegetarians. They are really nice. Jacob is dating one of them."  
"Jacob is dating one of them?!"  
" I told you they're different. They want to coexist with humans not kill them. And shes half and half. Like creamer." I stopped walking and burst into laughter. "Half and half like creamer?! What does that even mean!?"  
"Shhh keep your voice down! stop laughing your attracting attention." he pulled me and the cart down around to the next isle. "One of the Cullen's fell for a human, Jake's bestfriend. They got married and she got pregnant. Their daughter, Jake's girlfriend, is half human and half vampire. Half and half."  
"ohh...Yea that's a lot to comprehend I'm just gonna sleep on it, what should we get for dinner? I'm sure the guys are almost done by now we don't have that much shit." I called my dad and we all decided on pizza after a chorus of different food options got yelled through the phone at me and Seth. We went to go pick up the order, 17 pizzas, and headed back to the house. When we got there all of the stuff had been moved in and all of the furniture in the right place. All of the boys helped but the groceries away under the pretense that if they didn't help, they weren't eating. "Hey aren't we missing one of you?" I asked after looking around. "Oh yea Paul's up in your room putting your bed together. The rest of us were tired of trying." Jared said. I snagged an un-touched box of pizza and headed up to my room. "What the fuck is this thing?! this is not a bed!" I heard as I walked through the door. Paul was sitting on my floor with a square frame upside down trying to figure out how to connect my headboard to it. "Why don't you take a break and have some pizza? I snagged a whole box before the crows could touch it." He turned around and stared at me for a good minute before answering "Yeah that would be great, your beds pissing me off." I sat down on the floor next to him "Did you guys get the tv set up yet?" I asked.  
"yeah, cable, Playstation, all good to go."  
"Why don't we ignore the puppies down stairs and have our own party and ill help u with my bed while we watch Netflix?" I smiled at him. He grinned back and said "Best idea ever." we set up a blanket on the floor and turned on Family Guy and ate pizza. We put my bed together just in time for him to leave for patrol. "Hey thanks for putting my bed together, Ill sleep well knowing it wont collapse" I laughed as he walked out the front door. "Well thank you for helping and snagging us a pizza. Ill see you around." he said as he walked out the door. I went and sat on the couch with dad. "I think your really gonna like it here Vic"  
"Me too" I said. I woke up the next morning with dad knocking on my door. "Hey get up, I made breakfast for you before I have to go to my shift at the hospital." He had a plate full of pancakes sitting at the island. "So what are you gonna do today while I'm gone?" "I'll prolly finish my room. All you guys did was put my bed together and push my other stuff against the wall. I still have all of my clothes to unpack too. I might hangout with guys, get to know everyone. Kinda part of the group now." "Well that sounds like an eventful day. I'll let you get too it. I'll see you when I'm done. Love you" "Love you too dad, see ya." After I put my plate in the sink I set off to unpack. After unpacking my clothes and putting them into the closet I started hanging my pictures and posters. I unpacked my desk things last an went downstairs to make lunch. As soon as I hit the last step the doorbell rang. I opened the door to find Seth. "Have you had lunch yet?!" "Hi Seth good afternoon to you too how's your day?" "Oh sorry, hi I'm good. How did you sleep last night? Emily wants to meet you and she makes all of us lunch everyday so I figured I'd come get you." "Oh yea just let me put my shoes on and grab my keys." I slipped on my sneakers and grabbed my keys from the bowl on the shelf by the door. "I'm assuming you ran here." I said as I locked the door. I turned to look at him to find him smiling at me. I laughed and climbed into my car. "Where was this thing yesterday when you struggling to drive that tank?" "Hey I was driving fine! And it got here last night at some point, thank you." I finished with sticking my tongue out at him. We chatted on the way to Sam and Emily's house and when we got there a little later than it should have taken thanks to Seth and his nonstop talking, he paused when he got out of the car and said "Don't stare. Sam hates that." He didn't give me a chance to ask what he meant by that before he was running into the house. It was almost secluded with how far back it was from the road. It looked rustic and beautiful the way it looked like it was made from the trees surrounding it. Like a treehouse on the ground. I walked onto the porch and saw all of the boys sitting around a small table. I walked in and was greeted with a chorus of hello's. Sam came out from behind an island in the kitchen connected to the area where the table was and put his arm around a woman. She turned to face me and said "hello, you must be Victoria,I'm Emily." The scars on her face and neck did nothing to take away from her beauty. She had a round face with long silky black hair. "Hi, yea I'm Vic, it's nice to meet you. Seth talked up your food the whole drive here. Even made a wrong turn because of it." Everyone started laughing and joking like this had happened before and they weren't shocked. "Yes Seth seems to be the talker of the group" she said. I turned around when I heard a scuffle and the only empty seat left was beside Paul. He was punching Jared on the arm while Jared was laughing. I sat down and grabbed a sandwich. "How did you sleep? did the bed collapse last night?" Paul asked. I went to answered him but Seth answered for me. "Oh she slept well I already asked her. I don't think the bed collapsed, she didn't say anything on the way over here." Sam kicked him under the table and Paul gritted his teeth. "Maybe that's because you didn't give her a chance too you puppy". Seth slouched down in his chair and started eating again. "It didn't collapse but I think I heard some creaking. It's only a matter of time." I said while smiling. Paul smirked at me and started eating. "Are you excited to start school soon? Seth says you'll be in classes with him, Collin, and Brady." Emily asked. "I'm as excited as you could be to start school. I'm gonna be in the same grade them. I should be a senior but the schools are too different so I'm redoing I guess." I laughed. "Do you play any sports?" "Soccer. I really wanna get on the team at school. WSU has a really good women's soccer team." "Jared's girlfriend is on the soccer team, I'm sure she could show you around." Lunch went on quietly till everyone was done besides bantering from the boys. Emily got up to clean the table and I offered to help. "Sure you can dry while I wash. It's nice to have someone helping for a change" she said while she stared down Sam. He smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Hey were gonna go down to the beach later, do you wanna come with us when your done?" Paul asked. "Yea that sounds fun" I said. I handed a plate to Emily, "it seems Paul has an affinity for you" she said as she took the plate. "Really? I thought he was being nice. Everyone has. You've all been really welcoming." "Paul is only nice to people he likes. most of the time he's either quiet or scowling at somethig someone said or did. You should feel special." She said as she handed me a plate. When we finished we went outside and headed to the beach. The boys race eachother there and looked for the "perfect spot", whatever that was. After finding it they split up and decided to play football. Emily and I watched them play till it was close to dark. We headed back to Sam's house and I said my goodbyes. After a week of hanging out with the boys and getting closer to Paul, Jake, and Seth, it was the first day of school. I was eating breakfast when dad came down the stairs. "Do you have all of your stuff? I don't want you driving back here cuz you forgot something and be late to class." "Yea dad I have everything. Don't forget soccer tryouts are today so I won't be home till after you today." "Were having dinner at Billy's tonight so straight to the shower when you come home. Love you" he said as he rushed out the door. When I finished breakfast I was checking myself in the mirror for any mishaps when the doorbell rang. Seth, Collin, and Brady were standing on the porch. "Wow you guys look so different with shirts on" I grinned. "Woooowwww your soooo funny Vic" Brady said. "Are you ready?" "Yea let's go" I said as I locked the door. We all climbed into my car and headed to school. After getting there and getting my schedule from the office I found that I had most of my classes with one or all of the three musketeers. All of my classes went well and lunch with the musketeers was eventful. They almost started a food fight with another table and got detention already. At the end of the day I said by to the guys and grabbed my soccer bag. I went to the locker room and found an empty locker next to a girl with shoulder length black hair. "Is this locker open?" "Yea your good. Are you trying out?" "Yea I was on the team at my last school. I just moved here, I'm Vic" "Oh Jared told me about you, I'm Kim, his girlfriend" she smiled at me. We got changed an headed out to the field. The coach gave us a speech about rules and the purpose and vision of the team. He introduced Kim and a blonde girl named Sarah as the team captains and split us up into two groups. We ran through drills and then he made us do a moc game at the end. He told us that he would post the team in the next day or so. I decided to shower at school to save time for later. Kim walked out to my car with me. "Your really good. I think Sarah should look out you could take her spot" "I doubt that you guys are all really good. I was however surprised at the lack of skill in the freshman." "Yea our soccer teams arnt good till high school" she laughed. When we got to our cars we said goodbye and promised to have lunch together tomorrow. When I got home I found dad watching tv. "Hey how was your day" I asked. "Good. Nothing crazy. When will you be ready to leave?" "I just have to change and then I'll be ready" I ran upstairs and put on a new set of clothes, brushed my hair, and headed down stairs. Billy's house was small and a little rundown looking outside but still somehow beautiful with the surroundings. The inside was so homey. "I made fish, I hope you eat that" Billy said. "Why would she not eat fish, she is my kid ya know". We all laughed and sat down for dinner. After me and Jake cleaned up we played cards for a few hours and then decided to call it a night. 

 

I wanted to test it and see how its received by you guys before I write a lot of it and its not liked. I know the beginning is slow but this is my first attempt at writing a story. So just let me know if you like it or not. I have a lot of it planned out just not written.


	2. Heavy Fire chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next chapter mentions male/male relationship. They are the only chapters with a main mention of it, and is needed to get the next event

Chapter 2

I woke up to my dad talking to Sam and Paul in the kitchen. I could smell eggs and bacon. I got ready for the day and went downstairs. "I'm gonna go help Sam with some stuff today but Paul's gonna hangout with you. I feel bad leaving you alone already" Dad said as he handed me a plate. "Plus you two seem to get along and he offered to show you around". I looked over at him to see him stuffing his face with eggs and he smiled at me. Egg oozing out of his mouth. I made a disgusted look and laughed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw dad and Sam share a look. I told myself to remember to ask Paul if he knew what it was about later. As Sam and dad left, Paul and I put our dishes in the sink and cleaned up breakfast. "I figured I'd show you where the pack works when were not doing stuff for Sam, what we do in our free time, where we go" he said as we headed out the door. "That sounds great" I said getting into his truck.   
"Seth and Leah's mom, Sue owns the hardware store on the Rez. She hires all of us to do stuff for people who need projects done when they buy things there. Jake and Seth are mechanics, me an Jared do construction, and Quil and Embry are painters. The rest of the pack works inside the store or goes to school."  
"You and Jared build things?"  
"Yea, why do you sound so shocked? Why is that so unbelievable?"  
"You guys just don't seem like the building type...you seem like the destroying type" I smiled at him.  
"Yea ok whatever. It's harder than it looks ok. You actually need skills. Unlike running around a field kicking a ball." He smirked at me.  
"Hey! Soccer takes a lot of skill! You have to anticipate every move every person on the other team is going to make. It's strategy. Just. Like. Fighting. Vampires." I said. On the last four words I got closer and closer to his face until our noses were almost touching. We Were in a stare down. It seemed like minutes we were staring at each other. His eyes went down to my lips and back up to my eyes. Our trance was broken when a car honked in the parking lot. He whipped his head around and got out of the car. I did the same.   
"So here it is. We'll go inside and you can meet Leah and Sue." The store was small. But stocked to the brim. There were isles and isles dedicated to paint, wood, car parts, and miscellaneous things. There were two women at the register. They were the same height but the younger looking one had chin length hair. They older one had hair almost all the way down her back. "Hey Paul I didn't think I'd be seeing you today" the older one said. "I'm showing Dakota's daughter around, Vic this is Seth and Leah's mom, Sue and this Leah." He pointed to the younger girl. They both smiled at me. "It's nice to meet you both" I said.   
"It's nice to finally meet you. It's nice to put a face to the name, Paul never stops talking about you" Sue said. Paul have her a look and started rushing me out the door "well it's time for us to go. Places to go, people to see. I'll be in tomorrow afternoon." Paul yelled. I was laughing at his actions as I got in the truck. He turned the radio on and we continued down the road. We had the windows down because it was a relatively warm day for Washington. As we got farther down the road I started to smell salt and water. "Are we going to the beach?" I said with a confused look on my face. "Yea, we hangout there all the time."   
"But I've already been there. Remember? We had breakfast? Played games?"   
"Ok smart ass I know that I remember. Thanks" he said as he used his right hand to shove my head towards the window. "Were going to another spot at the beach we hangout at. Where recreational activities occur"  
"Recreational activities?" I said with a smile on my face. He looked at me and stuck his tongue out "not THAT kind of recreational activity". He parked the truck and we got out of the car. We started walking towards the cliffs that lined the far end of the beach. We got to a trail that lead into the woods. He stopped in front of me and squatted "hop on. It's really bumpy, I don't want you twisting your ankle or anything"   
"Ok" I said as I climbed onto his back. Warmth radiated from his back and arms. We trekked up the trail and came out to a little clearing on the end of a cliff. He put me down and pulled me in front of him. He had his hands on my elbows an walked us up to the very edge "it's called cliff diving. We run up to edge and jump off."  
"Isn't that dangerous?" I asked.  
"Only if you jump from a higher one. It takes a lot to hurt us, so we jump from the higher ones. When Kim and Emily come with we jump from here."  
"Kim and Emily do this?!"  
"Haha yea they only jump with Jared and Sam holding on to them but they do it"  
"This is crazy"  
"You wanna jump?"  
"Your crazy"  
"I promise I won't let you go" I silently stared at the ocean below, weighing my options. I could say no and we could leave and go somewhere else. Or I could be brave and say yes and have his warmth against me for longer.   
"Ok" I exhaled. His arms moved from my elbows and wrapped around my waist. "Count of three" he said. "One, two, three". I screamed until I hit the water. It felt like I would never stop falling. My head went under and we kept going down from force. He unwrapped his arms from my waist and grabbed one of my hands and pulled us up to the surface. "Oh my god I'm freezing" I yelled. He laughed and pulled me to the shore. When we got out he pulled me into a hug. "Come on let's get you in the truck. We'll get you some dry clothes." We climbed into his truck an he pulled me against his side.   
We pulled up to a small house not far from Sam and Emily's. It was a yellowish color with a wooden porch. "Who's house is this?"  
"My grandma's. Shes home so you'll have to meet her but I figured you wouldn't mind" he said. We got out of the car and headed up the sidewalk. He opened the door and we walked into the living room. "Nona? Where are you?"  
"Nona?"  
"Hey I was four ok it stuck"   
"In here Paul" came a shout from the kitchen. A short old woman was standing at the stove making something that smelled good in a pot. She turned around and faced us when we walked through the arch. "Oh hello" the woman said with a smile. "I didn't know you were bringing someone over Paul."   
"Nona, this is Vic. Dakota's daughter." When he finished introducing me his grandma's face had an expression of understanding or recognition on it and she looked at him and her eyes darted from him to me twice before she looked at me full on. "It's nice to meet you Vic. Will you be staying for lunch?" I smiled at her "no Paul says a lot about you?" She made a confused look "that's what everyone else I've met so far said" they both laughed. "Why are you two all wet?" She asked. "Uh we went cliff diving" Paul said "we came to get dry clothes"  
"Do you want lunch? I made soup" Paul looked at me for an answer and I turned to his grandma and nodded my head. She smiled and grabbed bowels from a cabinet. Paul grabbed my hand and gestured with his head down the hall. There were three rooms and a small closet down the hallway that lead to a back door. The closet was the first door we went past. The second was his grandmas room, the bathroom third, and Paul's room last. He opened the door and I immediately saw his bed up against the wall and a night stand in front of a window. I walked into the room a little and On the other side of his room was a closet an dresser. He was looking at me to see what I thought of his room. "It's not very personalized"  
"Wull I'm not a ten year old girl"  
"I know. I just imagined some video game posters, pictures or something"  
"It just looks like a place for you to sleep. It doesn't look like YOUR room ya know"  
"Yea well it is. If I did what I wanted to do with it my Nona would loose her head so" we laughed as he walked over to his dresser. He looked through the drawers and started pulling things out. "Here's some sweatpants. They're kinda small on me now so they shouldn't be too small on you. Here's a beater. It's from before I phased, can't be that big on you. If it falls off your smaller than I thought." I smiled at him and headed to the bathroom to change.  
When I was done and had put my hair up into a bun, I opened the door and I heard them talking. "She seems like a very nice girl"  
"Nona you only talked to her for five minutes"  
"She's special to you, she has to be nice. She's definitely not like the other girls you've dated"  
"Yea well were not dating yet so"  
"Well don't take too long. The longer you take the harder it is"  
"I'm gonna tell her tonight when I drop her off. She's the only one who doesn't know I don't want someone else spilling it". At that and my curiosity at full peak I opened the door the whole way and started down the hallway. Their conversation immediately stopped. "The shirt fits but I had to pull the string on the pants. I can turn the legs into full grown shoes. See?" I said as I lifted my foot. The cuff that was supposed to be around my ankle was underneath my foot. Paul and his grandma laughed. "Sit down and eat lunch with us, goof" he said. "Aren't you supposed to be in school? It is a school day right?" His grandma said. "Holiday. We have today and Friday off" I smiled. "I'm sure you are enjoying that"   
"Yea I am. Today's been fun so far" I said as I smiled at Paul. We chatted over lunch for awhile and after we were all done Paul and I helped clean up an headed to his room. "So what's next on my the list of cool things to show Vic?" I asked as I jumped onto his bed.  
"Well Kim works at this diner near the border if you wanna go there. We can get dessert"  
"Yea! My apparel doesn't scare me" I laughed. I got up off of his and brushed up against him as I walked out to the hallway. He rolled off of the doorway and followed me down the hall. "We're leaving now" Paul yelled. "It was nice to meet you! Thank you for lunch, I hope we'll see each other again"   
"Oh I'm sure we will" his grandma said with a smile on her face. "Your grandma's really nice" I said as we got to his truck." Yea she raised me after my mom got tired of dealing with my "shitty attitude". She dropped me off when I was 15 and never came back." He had a guarded look on his face so I decided to change the subject. "How old are you anyway?"a small smile crept onto his face. "Birth certificate says twenty four. I phased when I was eighteen."   
"Wow. Your old" I said. He let out a puff of air and shook his head and looked at me while I stuck my tongue out at him.   
"We're here dork". The diner was small. Like every other building here. We walked in and I was hit with lots of sounds and good smells. Kim spotted us from her spot behind the bar. We walked up and sat on stools in front of her. "Hey, what are you guys up too?"  
"I'm showing Vic all our hot spots"  
"Oh so you showed her your bed?"  
"Ha ha Kim. And yea I did" Paul said as he reached behind the bar and grabbed a cherry from a jar in her hand. "Paul that's disgusting!" She yelled. He smirked at her as he plopped it in his mouth. "I want pie" I said looking at the treats in the display case. Paul and Kim both looked at me for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. "What?" I asked, confused. Kim shook her head with a smile and grabbed me a piece an handed us two forks. "Three dollars"   
"I got it" Paul said as he pulled out his wallet. "You know that makes this a date right" I said. He started at me for a few seconds and gave Kim a five all without looking away from me. I smirked at him and we started eating.   
After saying by to Kim we started walking to his truck and his phone went off. After a short conversation he turned to me, "we're gonna have to cut this trip short. Sue needs me and Jared for some emergency work. I gotta take you home" I had to admit I was disappointed. I was starting to like Paul a little more than I was prepared for. The ride to my house was long but filled with chatter. We talked about our favorite shows and movies. Our favorite types of music and sports teams. It was the most we had talked all day. The most since we first met. We got to my house and he walked me to the door. "Thanks for taking me out today Paul, I had a lot of fun" I said. "Yea me too, hey before I go I gotta tell you something". He sat down on the side of the porch and looked down at his hands.   
"Is gonna be one of those Sophie's choice conversations?" I asked. He gave me a weird look and stared at me for a few seconds. "A what?"   
"Sophie's choice. Ya know where someone tells somebody they have to choose between something"  
"Why would you think that I would do that? What would I even tell you to choose from?"   
"I don't know but it stopped you from worrying about whatever it is that you do wanna tell me" I said with a smile as I sat down facing him. He shook his head at me and spoke to himself, "your so crazy". He sat for a few moments like he was trying to decide how to say whatever he wanted to say. "Just say it. If you think about it for too long you'll chicken out"   
"I do not chicken out"   
"There has to have been one time where you-" before I could finish my sentence he cut me off. "You know about imprinting right?"   
"Yeaaa why? Do you need advice or something"   
"No, I um, I imprinted on you, actually. Oh god that was not the way I wanted to say that" I stared at him for a few minutes while he had his freakout. What could I say? I was drawn to him, falling even but I had only known him for a few days. But isn't that what imprinting does, ensures that you could never live without the other person by making you feel so connected. I knew how it worked. I could tell him what I wanted and he would accept it no questions asked. But then why was I so nervous to answer him? Why was I afraid to tell him that all I really wanted was a friendship? A protector? Because I knew that I wanted more, soon I would want more and wouldn't it make more sense to just have it all now?  
"Well?" His question jolted me out of my thoughts. "Well I'm not gonna freakout if that's what your assuming"  
"Before you really answer I just want you to know that I don't expect you to just want to up and accept everything right away and like date or anything"  
"Haha well thank you" I said. "I think friends would be an awesome start though" I finished. It seemed as though he made a sigh of relief and gave a smile. "I would be honored" he said. "I'd stay and hang but I gotta go so"   
"Yea yea emergency and all. So I'll see you tomorrow I guess?"  
"Yea definitely, I got something planned" he yelled as he headed to his truck. I spent the rest of the night chilling in the house and watching tv. Around seven dad got home from helping Sam. "How was your day with Paul?" He asked. "It was fun. He showed me where he works, where him and the rest of the pack hangout."   
"Well that's nice" he said as he sat down on the couch. "I met his grandma" he sat still for a while and stared at the tv. "Well that was a nice thing to do" he finally responded. "And you know what else?" I asked. He turned to me and made a face to signify that he was listening. "He told me that he imprinted on me"  
"And what did you say?"  
"I told him that I was flattered but I just kinda wanted to be friends right now" He nodded his head head at my response. "Your not gonna say anything?" I asked. "No. What can I say? I know what it is. I know what it means. Plus your almost an adult now. You can make your own decisions, and if you do ever need help I know you'll come ask. I trust you." I gave him a loving smile and a hug. For the rest of the night we watched tv.   
A week had gone by since Paul told me about the imprint. The day after we went mini golfing in Forks. It was supposed to be just us but when the rest of the boys found out it turned into a group outing. The day after that I found out that I had made the soccer team. And earlier this week, dad had confessed to me that he was gay, in the same sentence that he told me Billy and his family would be coming over for dinner. We had a long conversation about mom and how they had both wanted a child and had decided to have me. My dad was my dad and that was all that mattered to me.   
"I can't believe you lost the ball" said Jake. We were all at Emily and Sam's playing soccer. Jared and Paul had been put on different teams to prevent what had ultimately happened. They had conspired together and somehow kicked the ball together sending it deep into the woods. "Now what are we supposed to do?" He continued. "Well you could get off of your butt and stop crying and go find it" Jared said. Jake started to go at him and they scuffled playfully for a few seconds. "Guys calm down I have another one in my car" I said. After playing for a few more hours I decided to head home. "Hey can I hitch a ride from you?" Jake asked. "Sure get in" I said. Once we started down the road Jake seemed to get more and more anxious. "Spit it out" I finally said. "What are you talking about?"  
"Oh come on you could get home faster if you ran but you chose to ride home so there's obviously something you wanna talk about"  
"Ok I'm Gonna tell you something but you have to promise that you won't tell anyone else. I mean it not even Paul."  
"Jacob I promise. What is it?"  
"My dad told me something yesterday. I don't know how to handle it."  
"Ok what did he tell you?"  
"He told me that he was, well, like your dad" I paused for a second and took in what he had said. "You mean he's gay?" I asked. "Yea that"   
"And what did you say?"  
"Nothing really. I just kinda stared at him and went to my room"  
"You didn't say anything?! Jake he could think you hate him!"  
"I don't know how I feel about it yet! What am I supposed to say to him!?"  
"That! You tell him you don't know how to feel about it and you need time to think." I said as we pulled up to his house. "Do you hate him for it?" I asked. "Do you hate yours?"  
"No. My dads my dad. It doesn't make him not my dad. When I decide to date Paul he's not gonna hate me. Your dad doesn't hate you for imprinting on Renesmee. You don't have to like the situation you just have to accept it." He nodded his head at what I had said. "You don't think that, ya know, your dad and my dad..do you?" I hadn't even thought about it. The chance that they might be together and they might be telling us to prepare us. "I don't know Jake. Well worry about it if it happens ok?" I said. He nodded his head, thanked me for listening, and headed into his house.   
When I got home dad was sitting at the kitchen nook working on papers for work. "Hey guess what?" I said "what?"  
"Jacob told me something today about Billy" I was testing the waters. I didn't want Jake to be blindsided. I knew that it was something I could handle. But Jake, I wasn't so sure. "Oh yea what's that?" He paused before he answered but didn't look up. "Jake's trying to convince him to get rims for his wheelchair. He thinks he's starting to crack" he shook his head and continued on with his work. I headed up stairs and got ready for bed and texted Jake, "it's time to worry"


	3. Heavy Fire chapter 3

Chapter 3  
"Hey Billy's daughters are in town for a few days so I invited them all over for dinner" dad said while he cleaned the kitchen. I was sitting at the nook doing my homework. "So I need you clean up all of your stuff from the living room".  
"What stuff? All my stuff is in my room"  
"Ugh no it's not, it looks like your soccer bag exploded in there. Clean it up". I closed my book and headed into the living room. "Why are you making such a big deal about this anyway? It's just Billy and his kids. We already know Jake"  
"I'm not making a big deal about it I just don't want your dirty, smelly stuff all over the living room"  
"Dad. You cleaned the kitchen two days ago." I said while raising my eyebrows. "Just clean your shit" he said as he headed to the door, "I'm going grocery shopping".   
"Just clean your shit" I mocked. 

Dinner was going well. Jake's sisters, Rebecca and Rachel seemed nice. I was getting up to clean up the pie when dad stopped me, "hey sit down for a sec me an Billy got something to tell you guys" I sat back down next to Jake and we gave each other side glances. "Billy and I have decided that we want to start dating and we thought it would be fair to tell you all"  
"I'm happy when I'm with Dakota and I hope that you all will understand that" there was silence for so long I thought a year had passed. I saw that Billy and dad were getting getting worried so I decided to be the one to break it. "Sooo when's your first date?" Jake broke out into a fit of laughter. Dad and Billy were staring at me and Jake. A few seconds after everyone but Rebecca was laughing. "Are you all seriously ok with this?!" We all stopped laughing. Jake looked at her and said "Becca what does it matter? It's their life. They can do what they want. It's dad, he's not some stranger"   
"Everyone will know. Do you really wanna be known as the child of the gay man?!"  
"You don't even live here!" Jake yelled "what does it matter to you?! You haven't been here since you graduated it's not like you have to see everyone who lives here everyday! I don't even think you should have an opinion!" At this point Jake was standing staring her down across the table.   
She got up and stormed out the door. "Well that was eventful" Rachel said after a few seconds of stunned silence. Jake huffed and shook his head. Rachel went up to Billy and gave him a hug "you do what makes you happy dad. I'll always love you." She turned to dad, "thank you for having us over. You have a nice house and dinner was lovely, well until becca happened. I have to get going Paul's waiting for me". I swung my head around to face her "Paul?" I asked. "Yea my husband". All I could see was red. All I could think was why. "Where is he?" I looked at Jake. "Emily's". I took off into the living room and started putting my shoes on. "Vic what are you doing?" Dad asked. "Wait I don't understand, what's going on?" Rachel said. "I'm going to Emily's. I have questions" I said. "Your not driving" Jake said, "I'll take you". I threw him the keys and stormed out the door. "Did you know about this?!" I asked Jake once we were in the car. "Of course you know she's your sister"   
"If you mean did I know he didn't tell you, no I didn't I thought you both knew"   
"Ughh I'm gonna kill him" I growled. We pulled up to Emily's and I didn't stop to think about nocking. I didn't even shut the car door. "Your married?!" I shouted. Emily, Sam, Paul, an Jared were sitting at the kitchen table. I had interrupted a conversation but I didn't care. "Ooh shit" Jared laughed. "I can explain" Paul said.   
"What is there to explain!? You didn't feel the need to tell me, your imprint that you were married! You haven't even told Rachel!"  
"Dude you didn't tell Rachel?"  
"Shut up Jared!" Paul said   
"This is unbelievable. I can't believe you did this" I said as I walked out into the yard.   
"I was gonna tell you I swear!"   
"When Paul?! Tomorrow?! Next month?! You should have told her as soon as you knew and you shoulda told me when you told me everything, which apparently, was not everything!" I started to walk back to the car "Ya know what, you stay away from me until you get your shit sorted out"   
"Vic no come on!" He shouted. "I just didn't want it turn out like Sam and Emily's situation with Leah!"  
"Cuz this is so much better" I said as I got in the car. 

"Come on Vic let me in" Kim said. "You have to come out of your room sometime, it's been two days. We have a game tomorrow"  
"I'll be there" I said through the door. "Will you at least let me in?" I got up off of the floor and unlocked the door. She walked in and looked around "I can't believe I've never been in here before" she said. She looked around and saw my mattress on the floor and my bed frame destroyed. "What happened in here"  
"I couldn't sleep on it. And then I couldn't look at it"  
"Has your dad seen this?"  
"Your the only one who's been in my room. Dad heard it but I don't think he thought I was destroying that"  
"Paul won't stop bugging me about you. He feels really bad" she said as she sat down on the floor. "I don't care right now. I don't know if I ever will"  
"Eventually the imprint is gonna start to effect how you feel if your away from each other for too long. Jared can last a week before he starts to go crazy. I can last two and then I start to feel achy"  
"Can't be any worse than how I feel now." She leaned over and held me in a hug. "He's sitting outside your house" she looked at me "he hasn't left since yesterday. Jared said he just sits outside your window." I turned my head to look at the window she was talking about. I had the blinds and curtain open to let light in. Hoping it would make me feel even the slightest bit better. I got up off of the floor and went to the window. At the edge of the woods was an off black wolf laying on the ground staring at my house. He heard me walking in my room and lifted his head. I stared at Paul for a few seconds and shut the blinds. For the rest of the day and night all I heard was whining and howling.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
"Victoria come eat" dad yelled from downstairs. I was staring at myself in the mirror on my desk. It had been two days since I closed the blinds on Paul. Yesterday was the first day I left my room more than I absolutely needed too. I laid on the couch instead of my bed. I talked to my dad about what exactly happened at Emily's. Paul had started coming to the door and asking for me again so I retreated upstairs for the day.   
"Victoria I know your upset but you can't keep, what the hell happened up here?!" Dad said as he entered my room. "I couldn't sleep on it, or look at it"  
"So you destroyed it?! What are you supposed to sleep on?! You can't keep your mattress on the floor!"  
"Workin so far" I said as I went downstairs, "what's for dinner?" I yelled. "Pizza. And then your talking to Paul"   
"No I'm going upstairs to my room"  
"He's been sitting outside of our house for about four days now. He's starved and tired and depressed. He's even stopped doing his job. BOTH of them. He's lucky Sue and Sam are understanding. The least you can do is hear him out"  
"The least I can do?! He's caused this! I didn't cause this! I don't owe him anything!"   
"Your his imprint. This is literally starting to kill him. Please for the sake of everyone in the pack at least listen to him."  
"Fine" I said as I started eating, "but don't expect anything else." We didn't talk for the rest of dinner. I cleaned up my plate and worked up the courage to walk out the back door and see him. Why was I doing this to myself? I knew once I saw his face I would start to crumble and I would be one apologizing. Kim told me that. She said that it seems that she can never stay mad at Jared. The imprint is a fickle bitch. I took a deep breath and opened the back door. His wolf was laying in the entrance of the woods, his head lifted when he heard the door open. He stood up as I walked to him and lowered his head, I put my hand on his forehead between his eyes. He lifted his head and backed up into woods until I couldn't see him. Paul came walking out in a pair of gym shorts. "I decided, after talking to a few people, that I should hear what you have to say. I can't promise you that I'll say anything back, or that I'll even forgive you" I said while looking at his chest. I was trying so hard not to make eye contact. "I missed you" he said, "and your voice"  
"You couldn't hear me in the house?" I said doubtfully "not the same. you didn't talk a lot then too"  
"Who's fault is that?" I said looking at his face. "I know I made a mistake. I wanna make it up to you. And I wanna start by telling you how it happened"  
"I'm listening" I said as I sat down on the grass. He sat down across from me an started talking. "Rachel and I went to school together. We graduated a year before I shifted the first time. Three years later everyone started shifting and imprinting and I still didn't. Rachel came back from college and we reconnected. A year later and we decided to get married. I figured at that point if I hadn't imprinted I wasn't going to. When I met you I was scared. I didn't know what to do. I just knew I wanted to get to know you. I wanted to be with you. I was in shock. I just needed time to figure out how to handle it all and I took too much time and I hurt you, and for that I'm sorry." He said as he grabbed my hand. I opened my mouth to speak but before I could he interrupted me. "There's something else I have to say before you respond" I nodded my head slowly "ok, Rachel and I, wull we, we kinda have a kid together. Her name is Nenna." I didn't know what to say. I couldn't be mad he was telling me. I opened my mouth and "you have a kid?" Was what came out. "Yea. She's four"  
"Wull where do you all live?"  
"We live at an old house that Billy got for us" I sat, stunned at what he had said. I understood why he married her, but I was still angry that he hadn't told me, us, about each other. "Ok. Can I talk now?" I asked. "Yes you can talk now" he half smiled. "I understand why you married her, and I appreciate you telling me about your daughter" I paused "I can't ignore what you did. But you can make it up to me"  
"Anything. Victoria I'll do anything"  
"You have to tell Rachel everything about us. And you have to talk about your future with her. Whatever that means. Second you have to move out of that house. I don't care where you go, but it can't be there. It's not fair to her that you imprinted on me and your still going like everything's the same. Lastly, you have to make sure that you see Nenna. And not just for a few hours every week. She's part of your life. That means she's part of mine now, if she's with you when I'm with you then so be it. Once you figure thoes things out, come find me" I said as I got up off the ground. He stood up as I started walking to the house. "Vic wait" I turned around. He jogged three steps towards me put his hands on my face and kissed me. "I will" he said and ran off into the woods. 

"What is this?" I asked Kim as I saw a yellow envelope fall out of my locker. "OMG no way!" She yelled in my ear. "Did you really just say omg?"   
"This is BIG! Open it!" I opened the envelope and read what it said. "Miss Victoria Zull, you have been chosen by the student council to represent the woman's soccer team in the annual homecoming pageant......oh hell no!"   
"You can't not do it. They picked you that's it. You have to do it"  
"Can't someone else from the team do it?! Like why can't you do it?"   
"Cuz that's not how it works Vic. You got picked for a reason"  
"Ughhhhhh"  
"Don't worry me and Emily will help you"  
I got home from school around the time dad did. I told him what had happened and he laughed at me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the update came later than usual. I've been babysitting and I'll have more time in two weeks when I go to school. Go figure

Chapter 5  
"You should get this one Vic" Emily said. We were in Port Angeles looking for dresses for the pageant and homecoming. The pageant was two days away and the dance later this week on Saturday.   
"I can't believe I have to go to the football game on Friday in "business attire, what does that even mean?!"   
"Have you never had a homecoming court at your old school?!" Kim said. "Oh that business attire, so like the duchess" Kim and Emily laughed at me as we kept looking through the store. Around noon we had found my business attire. A deep purple knee length dress, a matching hat, and black pea coat with pumps. We decided to break for lunch. We went to a cute little bistro and we all got pasta. "So are you and Sam ever gonna actually get married?" Kim asked. Emily smiled and looked down at her plate. "When I can get Leah to agree to be my maid of honor. Bridesmaid at least"  
"So never?" Kim said. Emily made a face at her and they started eating again. "Wait I don't get it" I said. Kim and Emily looked at each other and Kim shrugged. "Well you know that Leah is my cousin"  
"Yea I know"  
"Well she was engaged to Sam when he phased the first time. He couldn't tell her but he still had a duty to do so he would sneak out of the house at night to run and sleep during the day when he didn't work. They started fighting about it. Leah didn't know what was going on. One day I came down to visit and he imprinted on me. He broke up with Leah and started pursuing me. I didn't understand what he was doing and I told him to leave me alone and to go back to Leah. That's when the accident happened." She paused and I nodded my head. "Leah was hurt and angry at us for a long time. She thought that we had betrayed her. Once she phased she understood why he left her but she became bitter when she had to see how happy he was with her and I with him."  
"She's better now that she's in Jacob's pack. Now she doesn't hear his thoughts. She's slowly coming around. It would better if she could find someone for herself but who knows" Kim said. Emily nodded her head in agreement and that was the end of the conversation. "Well now that I've ruined the mood here let's continue our shopping" I said, they laughed.  
We went to the next store and separated. A little after getting there I noticed Kim and Emily whispering near the dressing rooms. I walked closer to them and asked them what they were doing, "what are you whispering about?"   
"Ok you just have to trust me on this ok? I know it's gonna be a stretch but I think it's a winner" Kim said. She handed me the dress and pointed me into the dressing room. I quickly realized that the dress was not a dress. It was a tight white crop top and a high waisted mermaid styled skirt that was teal with white polka dots and a slit up the side with ruffles. I decided that instead of freaking out I would trust them and put it on. I walked out in the outfit and they both stared at me. There was a guy at the register that decided cat calling me would be an appropriate response. Kim and Emily laughed while I blushed. "Your so getting that" Emily said. "Definitely" Kim said. 

After lots of preparation, it was time for the first event in a series of unfortunate events leading up to homecoming. I was standing in my duchess attire, as Kim and I have adopted calling it. My hair was curled and I was having a hard time convincing myself to put on the stupid hat. "You know your gonna wanna wear it" dad said, "it's gonna get cold and if you can't wear an actual hat that's as good as your gonna get"  
"Uughhhhh! I don't even wanna do this! I didn't sign up for this. I'm gonna freeze!" My dad and Billy were finishing eating. Billy had been over a lot since the she who should not be named situation. Jacob and I are sure he's gonna move in soon. The day after the argument Rebecca decided she would take it upon herself to tell the whole rez before she left. Billy being on the council gave him some protection from the people who viewed it like Rachel did, no words or actions against him, just looks. For now anyway. "You won't be that cold" dad said as he put their dishes in the sink. "What do you mean?" I asked. Just then the doorbell rang. I went to answer it and when the door opened Paul was standing there with Lilly's. He had on jeans and a black button down shirt. "I heard you didn't have an escort for tonight" he said with a half smile. "If you don't want a date at least let me be your space heater?" He looked unsure an ready for rejection. "Can I at least come in and we can talk first? Before you give me an answer?" I stepped back and let him in. I gestured to the stairs. Once in my room I sat down on my desk chair and he leaned on my desk. "Still didn't fix your bed I see"   
"Goin for an Indy thing" he laughed and then there was an awkward silence. "So I moved into my Nona's house on Wednesday. And I talked to Rachel. We filed for divorce. We told Nenna that grandma needed more help so I had to move in with her. I get her every three days and every other weekend when I'm not on patrol." I had to reward him. I promised that if he worked it out I would forgive him. It still didn't make me love him, but there was no reason that I didn't need a protector, a friend, and a space heater. "I guess I could use a heater buddy" I smiled at him. He smiled back at me and stuck his hand out to help me up from the chair. I took his hand and we walked out of my room and down the stairs. "Dad I'm dragging Paul to hell with me!" I yelled as I put my shoes on. "Ok don't come back to late." 

It was third quarter and even with Paul, I was freezing my ass off. "Oh my god how much longer!" Paul laughed and said "about half an hour" my eyes went as wide as I could make them, "half an hour?! No I can't sit here any longer I'm die of hypothermia"   
"Alright well then let's ditch this Popsicle stand" I smiled at him and we walked down the ramp of the stands and out to his car. When we got to my house I changed into sweats and we ate ice cream and movies for hours before I passed out on the couch. 

 

I was Emily's house with Kim practicing my interview skills. The boys were all laughing at me after I fumbled through the previous question. "Ya know what, you guys can all shut up and eat your food! This is hard!"   
"I could totally do better than you!" Embry said. "Fine you sit on this chair and you answer the next question" Kim said. "Ok, what qualities do you think would best represent the spirit of miss La Push 2015?" Emily asked. "I think that the qualities that would best represent the spirit of miss La Push would be a caring and giving person, someone who is willing to give back to the community. I also believe that the woman should have confidence in herself and her abilities" he finished his answer and smiled at me. I gave him a deadpan look, "screw you I hate you" I said. They all laughed and Kim pushed me back into practicing. 

After lots of preparation the event had finally came and went. I didn't care wether I won or not. I was just glad to be done. The whole pack came to support me that night. Turns out Embry's answer was what won me the title. After we had a bonfire to celebrate. Presently I was getting ready to go to Paul's daughter's birthday party. What was I doing? How crazy is my life? When I got there with dad, everyone else was already there. Paul came up to me with two little girls on his shoulders climbing all over him. One had long black hair and the other a short bob. "Vic, Dakota, this is Claire and Nenna. Nenn say hi" he put the girls down and the one with the bob came up to me and hugged my legs," hi daddy's special friend" I put my hands on her back and looked up at Paul while I answered her "hi Nenna. It's nice to meet you"   
"Daddy told me you were his special friend like Claire is Quil's" oohhhh. That's what special friend meant. She ran off with Claire and Paul said hi then ran off after them. Near the end of the party I was sitting on the porch of Rachel's house when she came and sat next to me. As if I wasn't already nervous enough to be there. "I just want to let you know that there are no hard feelings. I understand the situation and after thinking about it, I would prolly do the same thing if I was in your shoes"  
"Wow you go straight to the point don't you?" She laughed an shook her head. "You are so made for Paul" I smiled at her, "I could never out snark him. You though, you can"


	6. Heavy Fire Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Science class was the most boring of all classes. Even Brady being my partner couldn't liven up the hour. We were working on google maps and coordinates. "So are you excited for homecoming?" Brady asked. "Yea. I think Kim and I are gonna go together"  
"She's not going with Jared?"  
"Wull Paul and him are too old so"  
"Don't you need an actual date though? Ya know as miss La Push"  
"I don't know I guess. Haven't really thought about it"  
"Wull..I could take you, if you wanted" he said looking down at the paper. "I mean ya know as just friends" he finished. Paul couldn't take me. And I knew that I would need an actual date. I had been propositioned in nice and not so nice ways since I had been crowned. Going with one of the rumored protectors would definitely shut them up. Plus Brady was hysterical. Why wouldn't I wanna go with him? "Ya ok. I guess you can take me" I said with a smile. He smiled back at me and we kept working on our paper. 

After school I stopped at my locker to grab all of my stuff and saw that I had two texts. One from dad saying that he wouldn't be home till late and don't wait up. The second from Paul. "Had patrol all night and have to do emergency work on a council members house with Jared, starving wanna go for dinner around 7?" I texted him back and told him to meet me at my house. I figured why go out when I can make something for him. He would be exhausted and I knew going out would just prolong any sleep he would get. I stopped at the grocery store and bought everything I would need to make lasagna. As soon as I got home I did my homework and started on dinner. I was just about to pull it out of the oven when the doorbell rang. I ran to the door and flung it open. "Welcome to Italia de Victoria!" I yelled while making Vana White arm gestures. "I'm pretty sure that's not how you say that but ok. What's goin on? I thought we were going out?" Paul asked. "Well I figured you'd be really exhausted so I made dinner for you here. That way when your done you can nap on the couch" I smiled. "That sounds like a great plan" he said. We went into the kitchen and I got the lasagna out. "You made homemade lasagna?!"   
"Yea, it's like one of the only things I know how to make" I cut two pieces and put them on a plate and handed it to Paul. "So what do you think?" I asked when he took a forkful. "Definitely Emily food material" he said while he nodded his head. "Yes!" I shouted while laughing. After we had finished dinner we migrated into the living room and I turned on a movie. Five minutes in Paul's eyes started to droop. Ten minutes in an he was out, another five and he was snoring. I decided to nap with him and laid down on his side. 

I woke up the next morning in my bed. I didn't have time to really wake up when my phone started going off. "Hello?" I asked in a sleepy voice. "Paul is freaking out you have to get over here" Emily said, "Sam's holding him off of Brady but it won't last long. I'm sure you know why he's lost it". As soon as she finished her sentence she hung up. I flew off of the bed and put my boots on. I grabbed Paul's sweater that he left last night and ran down the stairs. I took the corner into the kitchen to tell dad I was leaving too fast and didn't see Billy. I ran right into him. "Ahhh Jesus Christ!" I yelled, "why does that hurt so bad!" Jacob hopped off of a stool at the island and came to check on me "shit Vic are you ok? Why were you running?"  
"Yea I'm fine it's prolly just a bruise, Paul's freaking out I gotta go, Sam can't hold him for long" I said trying to catch my breath. "What do you mean he's freaking out?" Billy asked. "Brady asked me to homecoming and I said yes cuz Paul can't take me and I have to go with a boy so I figured a friend would be better I guess Paul found out and now he's upset"   
"Let's go" Jake said as he walked out the door. I went to grab my keys but he stopped me. "Not fast enough come on" he led me out of the house and into the woods. He phased and stopped in front of me with his head down, crouching. "Oh come on why can't we just drive!" He growled at me. "Alright alright, god no need to get violent" I said as I climbed on. I pulled on his fur to let him know I was ready and we took off for Sam's. 

When we got there Brady's small wolf was hiding behind the pack and Sam was between them and a raging Paul wolf trying to get him to calm down. "Oh thank god your here" Emily said "you guys do something!". Jake walked up to stand next to Sam and he tried to get him to calm down. "Come on Paul calm down a little. Don't make me make you". Paul growled at him but he stopped snapping like he was at Sam. I took that as a good sign and started to slowly walk up to Sam and Jake. "Paul I can't talk to you until you calm down" I said. "Yea Paul come on it's not a big deal" Collin said. Paul growled again and tried to get around Sam. "Shut up Collin your not helping!" I turned around and yelled at him. Jake had gotten Paul to lay down. I walked up to him and ran my hand down his snout. I nudged him into the woods and he walked away. "Alright everybody clear out. This is Paul and Vic's issue" Sam said. "What about little Brady?" Jared smirked, "he IS the one that caused it all"  
"For all of our safety he leaves too". I sat down on the porch and waited for Paul to come back. Sam and Jake walked past me into the house. "Good luck" Sam said. "Scream if you need us" said Jake. Ha ha I thought. If he was that mad at Brady for asking how mad at me was he gonna be? "Are you serious?! I just wanna know why! I thought you were going with Kim what changed?!"   
"I was going too and then the school told me I had to go with a guy. Brady asked me and I said yes. I can't take you! I thought going with a friend would be better but apparently not! Ya know there were other boys that asked me and I said no. I'm going with Brady, it's the least I can do after you go after him like that"   
"Are you serious right now?! I'm in love with you and your going out with some other guy! How do you expect me to react!"  
"He's your friend! You know him! It's not like he's some stranger!"  
" gah!" He yelled at me and stomped off into the woods. I went into the house and Emily, Sam, and Jake were sitting at the table. "Well that went well" Emily said. 

It was the day of the dance and Kim and I were in my bathroom getting ready. "So I heard about what happened. Has Paul talked to you since?"  
"Not about it specifically. He's still mad about it but he's not ignoring me so I guess that's progress"   
"With Paul definitely". We had finished getting ready and walked down the stairs. "Why don't you girls look beautiful" Billy said. "Thanks Billy" Kim and I said. Just then the doorbell rang and dad answered. "Hello boys, come on in" Collin and Brady were both wearing black pants and white shirts with ties that matched our dresses. "Aww you guys look adorable" Kim said. "Pictures!" Dad said. We all got a picture together and then with our dates. Kim and I requested a picture with just us. When we got to the dance we took pictures again. Kim and I danced to a few songs together an then the boys joined us. It was near the end and it was announced that I would lead the last slow dance of the night. I took Brady's hand we started dancing. Everyone was staring at us waiting to join and I felt uncomfortable. "Ignore it. It'll be over soon" Brady said. "How do you know I'm not making this face cuz you suck at dancing?"  
"Cuz Emily gave me tips before I left" he smiled at me. I laughed at him and shook my head. "Hey um I'm sorry about what Paul did. I didn't think he was gonna react that way"  
"You didn't think the boy with an anger problem would go hostile when he found out his future girlfriend was going out with another guy?"  
"I figured since you were someone he knew he wouldn't freak as bad. Apparently I was wrong"  
"Honestly I expected it to be worse. I mean your his imprint. It's not like your his property or anything but the pack knows it's like a rule that you don't mess with a brother's imprint. The only reasons it didn't go worse was because we only went as friends and if he had really done anything to me that you would be upset. He only wants you to be happy. His whole life has changed in a matter of three months and just when feels like he's starting to get you, you go out with another guy. Required or not that hurts"   
"Oh my god I practically flipped out on him about what he did. I didn't even think that he would feel that way. Oh I feel horrible"  
"Well he is getting off of patrol right about now....."  
"What about Kim and Collin?"   
"I can run and get my car. Go, you know you want to"  
"Brady your the best" I said as I hugged him. Just then the song was over and I took off. I ran to my car an took my shoes off and headed for Paul's.

When I got there he was sitting on the porch. He stood when he saw me pull up. I climbed out of the car and ran up to him. He pulled me into his arms when I wrapped mine around his torso. When he loosened his grip I put my hands on his face and said "your not losing me. You'll never loose me" and I kissed him. "Fricken Brady" he said when the kiss ended. I giggled at him and he took a step back and looked at me. "You look beautiful"   
"Thanks. Your not so bad yourself" I smiled at him. Music started playing and it sounded like it was coming from the house. I gave Paul a confused look. "Nonna" he said shacking his head. I giggled and he put his hand out "care to dance?" He asked. "Of course" I said. And that was how I ended my first homecoming in Washington, dancing to oldies music in the yard of Paul's grandma's house.


End file.
